Everyone's In Love
by Akblake1
Summary: My first fan fic. People/faunce can love each other and it is allowed (i don't know if Ozpin would allow it but he can deal with it)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was surprised that Jaune had cheated his way into Beacon because he seemed so pure hearted. Nevertheless, he was a good friend and a better leader but definitely the worst fighter.

"Ruby shut up we were all there we heard him, we know." Weiss was getting annoyed at Ruby, again.

Ruby raised her voice "well I'm just surprised he didn't tell us earlier!"

Weiss raised her voice too "Pyrrha is one of us and he told Pyrrha!"

They were now face-to-face in the middle of their dorm room. Weiss' eyes piecing into Ruby's soul and Ruby's eyes gave away that she didn't want to fight Weiss.

"Pyrrha isn't all of us…" Ruby was about to continue when the door slammed shut.

Yang walked in and was about to talk when Blake said, "please don't yang It'll make the fight bigger." She said in her level voice of hers.

Weiss looked offended "we weren't fighting." The two girls who just walked in heard them shouting from down the hall.

Yang started talking about the fight that occurred not long ago but ruby just zoned out and was thinking why Jaune didn't tell her.

The three other girls stared at Ruby she was just standing there drooling suddenly she shook her head and drool went everywhere the WBY of RWBY were ether screaming in disgust or laughing.

"why Ruby, why would you do that." Blake changed her tone, it turned into disgust which doesn't happen almost ever.

Weiss just sighed in defeat as she made haste to the shower she didn't want to stay in drool any longer than she had to. Blake saw that Weiss was going to their shower, so she set out to go across the hall to team JNPR's dorm of course she grabbed spare clothes.

Yang finally stopped laughing after some amount of time and said, "good job Rubes you found out how to clear a room without talking." Yang started laughing again.

Ruby started to think out loud "I can never clear a room completely if you're in it."

Yang stopped laughing but Ruby could tell she was really trying to stop so she could talk.

Once Yang stopped she said, "fine I'll leave." As she walked to the door.

Obviously, she didn't care that she was covered in drool. Ruby didn't know where her older sister was going but she was probably going to the gym. Ruby just took out her secret box of cookies and started eating by the time Weiss got out of the shower Ruby finished the box and set off to the cafeteria to get more cookies.

Ruby left the team a message and the message said, "I ran out of something, so I went to get some more coo umm I couldn't find the eraser so just forget about the 'coo'-Ruby."

Weiss was the first to read the note she just rolled her eyes and started studying next Blake read the note she didn't do anything except pick up a book it was lying on. The book name was 'Ninjas of Love.' Blake started to worry if anyone saw it especially if Ruby saw it Blake didn't want to ruin Ruby's innocence.

While Ruby was coming back she ran into Jaune and the too went back to the dorms together. They had a normal talk on what the two team would do that weekend. Normally they would go into Vale but this weekend Ruby and Jaune wanted to play games in their dorms.

Once they got back they had a vote and Ruby, Jaune and Yang wanted to play games. Nora wanted to break legs while the rest wanted to go to Vale and watch a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea what I am going to do between the start and the end of this Fan Fic so if you have any suggestions please tell me. I am amazed that I have 100+ views and 2 followers in so little time, so thank you, all of you. I just wanted to let you all know why I didn't post in awhile it is for a few of reasons: 1. School started back up here in Australia and I've been focusing on my school work, 2. I have injured my foot, 3. Haven't had time.

* * *

Once the vote was over the team leaders went on their scrolls and looked up the movies that were in that weekend.

Ruby was obviously the first to find a movie she liked "LETS SEE MAZE RUNNER THE DEATH CURE! It's the only one I haven't seen."

Pyrrha was next to talk "I believe Ren and I haven't seen the second one. So how about Den of Thieves."

Jaune soon spoke up "I was about to suggest that!"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE." Ruby didn't want to sound disappointed, but she couldn't hide it.

Nora stood up from Weise's bed and asked, "do people break other people's legs in that movie?"

"Probably." Jaune finally spoke. "come on team JNPR its getting late, we wouldn't want to miss the movie."

"Was it that easy to get away from them since the start?" Weiss broke her silence.

"Now why would you want to get rid of them?" Yang asked.

Weiss gave Yang a death stare "Because we need to study."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WEISS, WHY YOU DO DIS!" Ruby was on the verge of crying and also breaking the sound barrier.

Blakes teammates saw her ears wince behind her bow, and her eyes looked like Yang punched her leg for fun.

"please don't do that ever again." Blake said in her normal calm voice.

Yang started speaking again "Ruby do it again please."

"why do you want to hurt Blake?" Ruby was confused, well more confused than normal.

"shut up and start studying!" Weiss was getting angry again.

"Okay we're coming, right Rubes?" Yang was walking slowly toward the door, so she could head to the library.

"I'll race you!" Ruby said answering Yang.

"your on!" Yang was already running down the hall.

* * *

Back in JNPR's dorm Nora and Pyrrha were talking and Jaune and Ren were making pancakes.

"Ren, we don't need sugar you will overload Nora." Jaune said

"shh she will hear you. I never put sugar in pancakes when Nora is around." Ren whispered

"WHAT!" Nora overheard the conversation.

Ren turned to Jaune and said, "how did she hear me but not you?"

Jaune Chuckled and asked, "you tell me, you're her best friend."

While they were talking Nora grabbed her best friend and was shouting at him so Jaune finished the pancakes and sat next to Pyrrha after turning the stove off.

"I think Ren needs help." Pyrrha sounded really concerned.

Jaune stared at her "he's fine."

Pyrrha looked confused "look he needs help."

"Only Ren can control her we can't help, what were you two talking about anyway?"

Pyrrha blushed lightly "nothing" she said in a split second.

Jaune chuckled "I have sisters I know what that means, I also know what happens if I ask who."

Pyrrha walked over to Nora and wisped in her ear "Jaune is on to us."

Nora's eyes widened "Uhhhhhhh, Pyrrha and I need to leave for a while!"

Ren went to sit down confused "where are you going?"

Pyrrha started walking to the door "just to RWBY's dorm."

"are we not good enough?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"no, I mean yes but…" Pyrrha lost for words.

"he was being sarcastic" Ren pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes** : Sorry for not writing more but I have been dealing with some very personal issues and haven't had much time for anything but family and school. I'll try write more before summer holidays (southern hemisphere). Two of my friends are gonna start helping for me too.

Nora strolled across the hall humming 'Boop' After Pyrrha.

Ruby opened the door while laughing hysterically, Probably at a Yang joke. The 'Yang joke' theory was even more plausible when Blake sighed and Weiss was questioning why she was put in a team with Yang.

"hey you two what are you doing here." Ruby said while trying not to crack up again.

Nora walked in saying "the boys were onto us when we were talking about them."

"you two should come out and tell them so then you don't need to worry about them hearing you." Blake said in her natural voice while Pyrrha walked inside.

Nora looked at Blake and said: "you should too." Ruby, Weiss and Yang was surprisingly shocked upon hearing that Blake had a crush, Yang and Ruby asked who while Weiss decided to say joke.

Weiss' joke was: "wait you can love."

Blake gave Nora a glare and said "we can talk about that later."

Yang spoke up "afraid I'll tell 'em?"

"Yes actually that is one of my fears if I tell you."

"Hey Pyrrha lets continue our conversation." Nora said as she walked towards Yang who was lying on her bed. Nora jumped down on the edge of the bottom bunk.

"Probably wise if you didn't do that those books look like they'll fall soon" Pyrrha was scared to sit on any of the beds.

 **Back at JNPR dorm**

"When do you think they will be back?" Jaune said as he went toward the bathroom.

Ren was walking toward a hotplate to make pancakes for Nora when he heard the question "maybe minutes, maybe hours."

Jaune kept walking as he said "make some popcorn too then." Obviously wanting to watch a movie.

Ren looked up at Jaune and said "sure, what movie should we watch."

Jaune made it to the bathroom and said "I'll think about it."


End file.
